


狐朋狗友 04

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【Vane/Rackham】狐朋狗友 [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Black Flag
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 久违的海盗夫夫，他俩总适合写些激烈的——毕竟是真的有过激烈的背叛和痛苦。Warning：和前面三篇没有必然联系啊！是单独的故事（想联系在一起也行
Relationships: Charles Vane/Jack Rackham
Series: 【Vane/Rackham】狐朋狗友 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192738





	狐朋狗友 04

**Author's Note:**

> 久违的海盗夫夫，他俩总适合写些激烈的——  
> 毕竟是真的有过激烈的背叛和痛苦。  
> Warning：和前面三篇没有必然联系啊！是单独的故事（想联系在一起也行

“瑞克汉回来了。”

范恩接到爱德华肯威的电话，刚吃下去的午饭在胃里变成了石头硌得他生疼。

“操你妈的别和我提他。”

爱德华沉默了一阵，叹了口气：  
“多注意点吧。”

范恩晚上回家的时候，才明白爱德华让他“注意”的是什么。

三年前名叫杰克·瑞克汉的混蛋连声招呼都不打就从他的生活中消失掉，结束了他们的恋人关系和不止三年的感情。范恩在往后三年里不止一次想回到过去抽自己几个大嘴巴子，瑞克汉离开之后他回头看，怎么看怎么觉得在这段“恋人”关系中只有他是一头热的那个。长着一张俊美脸蛋的瑞克汉凭着他那抹了蜜的嘴皮子到哪儿都能如鱼得水，他范恩只不过是昏了头的倒贴，还特么自我感动得要死。顺便如果瑞克汉当时没有带走范恩手头项目的重要资料拿去给自己铺路，范恩可能还觉得只是自己犯了三年傻，不至于恨他到这个地步。  
现在瑞克汉跑了回来，和衣蜷在他家楼下的街角，蓬头垢面，一身酒气地睡着。范恩知道自己不该凑上去，还是没忍住上前，低头去欣赏瑞克汉此刻的落魄样。  
这是曾经让他那么着迷的男人，现在把自己作弄得让范恩想狠狠抽他几巴掌，让他睁开眼看看自己变成了什么德行。  
至少也该去给自己找条长椅吧。

借着夜色，范恩仍能辨认出那张脸上深深吸引他的地方。他曾经十分喜欢瑞克汉睡着时的样子，至少瑞克汉睡着了比醒着更加安静，就更讨人喜欢一点。但是现在——  
就像所有小说中都会提到的那样，瑞克汉毫无征兆地醒了，睁开眼与范恩俯视的视线撞了个正着。  
瑞克汉像是还醉着，毫不意外，或者他能很好地掩饰自己的意外——他很擅长这个，先开了口：“查尔斯……”

巴掌还是留着抽自己吧。范恩在心里恶狠狠地对自己说，转身就走，头也不回。

拿骚不是治安太好的城市，每天数不尽的流浪汉醉倒在街角，警察拖不过来。  
他和瑞克汉一起醉过，他们一起经历过那么多事，到头来瑞克汉半点也不犹豫地踹了他踩着他向上爬，现在落回起点，怪不得他。

第二天他回家的时候瑞克汉依旧在那儿，互作不识，在“无意的”视线相撞后一瞬间各自扭开头。

他妈的这叫什么事。

范恩越想越火大。三年来他好不容易忘掉这个人，装作他从没存在过，爱德华、玛丽、安妮还有蒂奇，每一个人都他妈见证了这一过程，现在凭什么瑞克汉说出现就出现，问过他的感受吗？

他打算动手揍人的那天晚上，却发现瑞克汉不在那儿了。  
墙角空落落地立着个酒瓶，还有一个躺在地上，范恩拾起一个瓶子，自己也说不好自己想从这瓶子上得到什么。

旁边的便利店突然爆发出一阵吵嚷，一个人被揪着衣领推到大街上，追他出来的老板带着两个人按住他，气势汹汹地嚷着“不把赊的账结了就别想拿东西”。  
范恩拎着瓶子一步步走过去，被按住的那个人他很熟悉。

这时瑞克汉看到了他，猛然发了疯一样挣扎起来。按着他的那两个以为他已经就范，一时没想到会出此变故，竟然被他从手中逃脱。范恩把手中的瓶子砸破在脚旁，追到便利店前给老板摸出张十英镑丢下去，拔腿朝人追了上去。

感谢范恩的好哥们玛丽·瑞德，她用健身的方法拯救了深陷情伤的范恩，健身又赋予了范恩足够的体力和肺活量，让他此刻在七绕八绕的巷角追袭中获得绝对优势，将目标扑在身下。

“查尔斯……”  
瑞克汉的声音带着极细的颤音，范恩不想听他再说更多的，一拳揍了上去。

从被扑倒开始，瑞克汉就几乎完全放弃了抵抗，除了本能地护一下脸，对范恩的拳头也毫不招架。  
这就对了。范恩在内心告诉自己。这是他欠你的，他应得的，你看他自己也知道这一点。

终于他觉得累了，停下来，把瑞克汉翻了个面。他不想看见那张脸。  
然后他站起来，裤脚却被人抓住了。

瑞克汉把脸埋在自己的右胳膊上，伸出左手来抓他的裤脚。

“你他妈……”  
然后他听到了瑞克汉第三次叫他的名字，连姓一起，带着哭腔。  
他哭着说对不起。

如果不是没劲了，范恩真想再揍他一顿。要么就再揍自己一顿，谁叫他最终还是把根本没力气走路、多处挂彩的瑞克汉捡回了家。

瑞克汉一直在哭，就好像他把从娘胎里算起的这辈子到现在每一年的眼泪都积攒到了现在。范恩把他洗干净，把他丢在地板上，想要离开的时候，被人从后面抱住了。  
温热的眼泪打湿他的颈窝，范恩再也忍不下去，彻底发作了。  
他回身把瑞克汉推到墙角地板上，虎口卡着人喉咙软骨：“你他妈到底想怎么样！”

一开腔情感汹涌而来，他好不容易压下去的那些痛苦毫无保留地倾泻而出。

瑞克汉眼睛通红，身上尽管冲过澡，却仍然从皮肤里向外散着酒味。范恩松开了手，看他把脸埋进手掌里一遍遍说“对不起”。  
于是他又揪着浅淡还滴着水的亚麻色头发，迫瑞克汉仰起脸来。愤怒不甘和委屈混在一起，反倒让他变得异常冷静，想明白了自己接下来要怎么做。  
他的呼吸扑在瑞克汉的嘴唇上，这个晚上他不会去亲吻那里，以后也不会，直到他真正能原谅他为止。现在，他咬着牙，嘶哑着声音，在如此之近的距离里对他说：

“我要操你，就在这儿，在地板上，你这种畜生，不配上我的床。”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 是的你没有看错，目前没有外链。不知道会不会有了，补上的话会在题目里写提示。  
> 啊什么？最开始狐朋狗友是想写一个PWP系列来着？那个，啊哈哈哈哈哈。


End file.
